


More than a Kiss

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Neal feels guilty about kissing Sara and goes to Elizabeth seeking comfort.





	More than a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar.
> 
> This was initially part of "Radius" but I went in another direction with that story. This conversation stuck with me and wouldn't let go so here it is by itself.

“I kissed Sara today,” Neal confessed before the kitchen door could even close behind him. 

Elizabeth looked up and did a quick assessment of her husband’s partner. She easily determined he was a complete emotional train wreck with guilt radiating off him hotter than an exploding star. And an emotionally driven Neal could be an unpredictable nightmare if left to his own devices. Intervention was definitely in order.

“Oh sweetie,” Elizabeth said softly, “And naturally you think that’s a betrayal.”

Neal’s pacing came to an abrupt halt. Running his hands through his hair, agitation sketched all over his face, he nodded emphatically. “How could it not be? Kate’s only been dead a few months. She was supposed to be the love of my life and then I go kissing someone else!”

Elizabeth waited for Neal to really look at her. It took longer than expected but when she had his attention, she stated, “Neal, kissing Sara doesn’t necessarily diminish or change your love for Kate.”

“But I’m losing her, Elizabeth! For a moment there I forgot about Kate—forgot about her! Neal’s shoulders slumped and when he spoke, his voice had dropped to little more than a whisper. “The worst part is every day I find it just a little bit harder to remember her voice. I’m losing her, Elizabeth. I don’t want to lose her!”

Elizabeth’s heart broke. It was on rare occasions like this that Neal revealed his youth. (Briefly Elizabeth thought about channeling her inner Peter and asking herself WWPD--what would Peter do. Recognizing emotions were not her husband’s strong suit, Elizabeth immediately abandoned that strategy and decided to improvise.)

After a moment of thought, she settled with saying, “Moving on doesn’t have to mean letting go.”

“It doesn’t?” Neal asked. 

Elizabeth had his full attention now and it was a bit intimidating if she was being honest with herself. His bright blue eyes, shining with unshed tears, were enough to have her pulling him into a consoling hug. 

“Kate’s a part of you and always will be,” she assured him as he buried his head against her shoulder, greedily taking what she was offering.

“Like you are a part of Peter?” his muffled voice asked, hope entering his voice.

Elizabeth smiled, “Exactly like that.”


End file.
